The Unsavory Tragedy of Kiley Martin
by madefornight
Summary: "You freely come into a sealed room with nothing and no one to save you should I choose to make things... unsavory." "I do." "Why?" She smiled, "I am not afraid to die, Khan." {short Khan/oc Story}
1. Part One

She was called in when they first woke him from his sleep. He was something new, something clearly dangerous given his genetic makeup. She was to talk with him, learn his mind and give her report to the Admiral. She could do that, it was actually a job she thought beneath her abilities when they first approached her about it.

"Doctor Kiley Martin," she introduced herself at the front desk of Star Fleet. "I was called for a meeting with Admiral Marcus."

"Doctor Martin," a voice behind her spoke up and she turned to see the Admiral walking towards her. "Glad you could come."

"For the amount of money you're paying me, I wouldn't miss this for the world," she smirked shaking his hand.

"I imagine," he chuckled. "Shall we?"

"I must admit I am a little confused," She said as he led her through the halls. "If all you want is a psych-analysis why are you paying me so much?"

"You want us to pay you less?" he asked glancing back at her with a smirk.

"No of course not," she laughed. "I just like to know all the variables before I enter a room with a patient," she grabbed his arm to stop him, "and you're not giving them too me Admiral. Now whatever it is you're doing you need my information and I'm willing to give it too you-"

"If?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me what I can expect when I enter that room." she said standing up straight.

He nodded slowly an approving smirk crossing his features, "Something new, Doctor Martin." He turned and continued down the corridor and she walked with him, "Which is why we need you and are paying you an obscene amount of money. We have no idea what we are dealing with and you need to find out. It will be a challenge and you will get none of those variables from me because I don't know them. What I am asking you to do is dangerous Doctor Martin and I have no idea if you will make it out alive." He stopped at an armored door with two guards posted outside it before turning to face her.

"Now behind this door is probably one of the biggest mysteries of this century so I am asking you Kiley…" he trailed off, meeting her piercing green eyes with his own steady gaze, "do you want to be on the fore front of something that could change the world as we know it, or go back to your usual patients with their usual problems?"

She didn't hesitate in her answer, "Open the door Admiral. We'll talk after my appointment."

She entered the quiet room; the click of her heals on the stone floor echoed all around her. He was sitting on the bed, facing away from her. Thick toned shoulders were squared off as he was sitting perfectly straight. Strong, she thought cocking her head to the side to study him further. Dark hair, pale skin, he looks human, she frowned taking the open seat along the wall. Taking out the book from her brief case she opened to her bookmark and began to read.

After about ten minutes of silence he stood up. She raised her eyes from the page to look at him as he slowly turned around to face her. He was handsome, she thought as she appraised him. Good strong features, a heavy presence in any room. A captain or leader of some kind, she realized as he made his way around the bed.

"You are the first person to let their guard down around me," he said watching her, observing her almost as carefully as she was him.

"Are you a threat to me?"

He didn't even hesitate, "Yes."

"Will you hurt me?"

"Using you as a hostage would free me of this cell." He said simply as his gaze rose to the door.

"But you won't do that," she said with a thoughtful frown. "Why?"

His gaze returned to her, causing a shiver the run down her spin, "You don't know?"

"Before I entered the room I knew nothing about you," she replied honestly.

"And now what have you gathered?" he asked, a challenging smirk crossing his features.

"You're a captain, or commander of some kind," she said looking him over again, "you have a mission, probably something unsavory, but it's been put on hold and I don't know why. You are built like a brick-shit-house and have perfect posture, really quite impressive might I add. You could easily kill me but you haven't; now that's probably because you realize you need me-"

"Need you?" he interrupted, cocking his head to the side just slightly, "Why do I need you?"

"Because my report is the only thing that will get you out of the cell and to your people," she said with a knowing look. "I lied when I said I didn't know why your unsavory mission had been put on hold. It's because the Admiral had your crew… isn't it?"

He looked at me through emotionless sea-foam eyes, "You are good, aren't you?"

"The best," she smirked briefly before gesturing to the bed. "Have a seat, let's talk." Much to her surprise, and a little bit to his own she suspected, he sat down on the bed.

"What is your name?" she asked putting away her book and pulling out a note pad.

"Khan Noonien Singh," he said staring straight ahead of himself, "though I prefer Khan."

"Khan," she nodded, "a solid, strong name."

"When a name is offered a name should be given in return," he said slowly turning his head to look at her.

"My name isn't important," she said tapping her pen on the paper.

"How am I expected to talk to a woman whose name I don't know?"

She smiled at his challenge, "Doctor Kiley Martin, you can call me Doctor, Doctor Martin, or Doc if you wish-"

"I'll call you Kiley," he said, his gaze shifting back to the door.

"That's a tad inappropriate," she raised an eyebrow, "it would be best-"

"Kiley you know you ware wasting both of our time with this pointless argument," he sighed.

She smiled again, leaning back in her chair. The Admiral had promised her something new.

This was most definitely new.


	2. Part Two

Kiley drove to Star Fleet the following week for her next appointment with Khan. The Admiral wasn't happy when she said she would need at least ten sessions before she could give him a complete report. After a brief argument he agreed to her twice a week schedule and authorized and access card so he wouldn't have to escort her in.

Khan was standing near the bed facing the wall. His frame and posture conveyed his strength to her as she once again entered the sealed room. She knew without a doubt that he would be the most dominating presence in any room. The raw power radiated from him and any would be intimidated, she should have been intimidated. But she wasn't, she found his presence fascinating rather than frightening.

"You're back." He stated as she took her seat.

"I told you I would be."

"Always assume your opponent is lying."

"A good strategy," she reasoned pulling out her notebook. "But I am not your enemy."

He turned around, "Everyone is my enemy."

She cocked her head to the side, "Why is that?"

"I was awaken to a threat on my life and the life of my crew should I not follow every order your Admiral Marcus gave me," he said slowly turning his eyes to her. "Why should I believe anything else?"

She gave him a small frown, "I am sorry about that but you must understand where we are coming from."

He raised an eyebrow, "Must I?"

"You are something new," she tried to explain. "We know next to nothing about you and your people. You are pure strength and power but you are also smart. You could wipe out entire planets if you so choose."

"Are you saying you fear me, Kiley?"

A smile ghosted across her lips, "You told me you were a threat, Khan. Do you wish to redact that statement?"

"I am not a threat, I am THE threat," He cocked his head to the side. "The monster you warn your children about."

"I know."

"You say that and yet you freely come into a sealed room with no cameras and no help but for the two buffoons outside who could do nothing to save you."

She didn't even flinch, "I do."

"Why?"

She smiled again, "I am not afraid to die. Khan."

"Why?"

She gave him a look, "We're supposed to be talking about you."

"So you can give your report to the Admiral and he can continue to use my people to force me into coöperation," his eyes narrowed just slightly. "Why I should tell you anything?"

"You want to protect your people, yes?" she raised a challenging eyebrow, "Refusing to talk to me would only put them in more danger. The Admiral is not a man to trifle with-"

"Neither am I," he nearly growled, his hands balling into fists.

She stood up, setting her pen and paper on the chair as she took a few steps closer, "I know, Khan. But I also know that you would do anything for your crew, your people. They are all you care about, besides your mission and you would go to the end of the universe for them."

"They are my family," he said in a low tone as he blinked. "What would you do for your family, Kiley?"

She took another step forward; there were mere inches between them as she turned those piercing green eyes on him and answered, "Anything."

He said nothing, walking around her to take a seat on the side of the bed. She followed suit, returning to her chair with her pen and paper at hand. "Why don't you tell me about your family? Do you have a wife?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Any kind of family?" she asked with a slight frown.

"They were all killed," he said through narrow eyes. "By your people."

"Why did we do that?"

"It is in your nature to fear what you cannot control," he replied. "We are human but breed to be genetically superior, to be free of the usual human mental and physical limitations. I was a conqueror, controlling more than a quarter of earth before you began to exterminate us. Eighty five of my people escaped on a sleeper ship, the SS Botany Bay. But we could not last."

"What happened?"

"To save what remained of my kind I, and seventy-two others, were cryogenically frozen in suspended animation."

She almost didn't want to ask, "And the rest?"

"Died," he answered shortly. "A few hundred years ago if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm sorry."

He looked down at the floor, "As am I."

There was a moment of silence, she let it drag out. He needed to grieve, at least a little, for his people.

He cocked his head to the side, "Have you no more questions, Kiley?"

She gave him a small smile, "I have a thousand questions, Khan."

The corners of his mouth twitched, "Then shall we begin?"

* * *

**hello loves! I hope you're enjoying this little thing so far! let me know with a comment/review! **

**have a wonderful day!**

**-Katy**


	3. Part Three

Kiley walked into the cell to see him sitting on the side of the bed facing her. She raised an eyebrow as she approached him and set aside her brief case. "Finally come out of your corner of doom and gloom?" she inquired as she took her seat.

"Doom and gloom," he pondered over her words, letting them slide off the tongue. "An elegant choice of words, pray tell why you use them?"

"This is our fourth appointment," she began crossing her legs and clasping her fingers together on her knee. "Before today when I entered you would be either sitting or standing facing the back wall. Your body was tense with your anger and your head was inclined just slightly. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed-"

"But you did," he cocked his head to the side.

She smiled, "I did."

His eyes locked with hers, "Interesting."

"I nicknamed it the corner of doom and gloom because you were so clearly sulking and thinking of ways to try to save crew; obviously coming up empty-handed." She continued, holding his stare. "But today you were not in your usual place. Why?"

He answered her with a stone face, "Despite my genetic differences, Kiley, I am still human and humans require companionship. My people are frozen, you will have to suffice."

"Are you saying you trust me, Khan?" she asked raising one smooth eyebrow. His eyes traced the movement.

"Of course not," he allowed a small smirk to cross his features. "The caged tiger does not trust his captures."

"You're a smart man, Khan," she said sitting up straight. "You know that while in his cage the tiger is helpless. His captures are the ones who give him food and water, the tiger relies completely on his enemy. In order to stay alive he must trust the ones who caged him."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Is that a threat?"

She laughed once, "Simply using your analogy to describe Stockholm syndrome. Survival instincts are a powerful thing."

"I've told you I am above human weakness," he said simply.

"Then you have nothing to fear," she smiled cocking her head to the side.

He smiled, leaning forward to catch those green eyes of hers, "You… are not human."

"Of course I am," she said, once again holding his cold gaze. "I'm just smart."

He turned his head, "No, there is definitely more to you than that."

"A dull inquiry for another time perhaps," she shrugged reaching for her brief case. "I wanted to ask you about your life before the sleep."

"I told you everything of value," he said sitting back up straight.

"I wanted to ask a few more questions about your immediate family." She said taking out her pen and paper. "You said you had no wife but I looked up the history files on you, had to dig pretty deep too. It seems that your kind were not something they wanted people to know about."

He said nothing and she continued.

"What I found said that had a wife," she said tapping her pen on the pad in her lap. "What happened to her?"

"I told you that your people started to exterminate us," he said looking away from her, his eyes locked on the cold metal door ahead of him.

"She died then?"

"She died."

"I'm sorry."

"It was your ancestors who did it," he said, his body going very still. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I feel it necessary," she said cocking her head to the side. "You loved her very much… didn't you?"

"She was adequate," he said turning his eyes back to her and sending a shiver down her spine. It wasn't from fear, but exhilaration. Every fiber of her being should have been on edge under his cold and invasive gaze, but instead she was elated. "Her genetics, when combined with mine, would have continued the evolution of our kind."

"You are a human weapon," she frowned slightly, "what were you trying to produce?"

"The perfect being," he said simply. "Flaws are to be eradicated from our genetics."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, "Some would say that's impossible."

"Some would say I was too."

"You are an interesting man, Khan."

"You are an interesting woman, Kiley."

She laughed, "Hardly. I am an open and fitfully boring book."

"I should think not," he reasoned, "for I find you fascinating."

She scoffed, "We're supposed to be talking about you."

His lip twitched, "This is more fun."

"I have a job to do Khan."

"Oh please, don't stop on my behalf."

She gave him a curious look, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were teasing me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Teasing you?"

"Flirting."

"I am familiar with the term."

"Do you deny it?"

"Adamantly," he said, not looking away from those green eyes. "You're genetics are whittled with flaws."

A fire lite in those eyes as a small smile crossed her lips, "Of course they are, Khan. Because that's what it means to be human."


	4. Part Four

"Patient's name is Kahn," Kiley said standing up from her desk chair. She was working in her home office the night after their fourth appointment. "Human... mostly." She bit her lip as she started to pace the room. "He claims he and his people were genetically bred to be above human weakness both mental and physical.

"He is the leader of what remains of his people." She coughed and continued to record. "There are seventy-two of them left and Admiral Marcus has them all. Kahn's coöperation hinges on it."

She frowned, thinking back on their session. All those threat's he so freely uttered and not one of them made her even twitch with fear. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't fear death, she never has. But pain and he had alluded to a great deal, was something she has never been able to tolerate. And in the midst of a threat so elegant and vivid with pain she didn't even bat an eye.

She turned to look out her window, the outline of Star Fleet visible in the distance. "I've heard stories about super humans like him, from my mother. People bred for war. Kahn's genetics are like nothing I've ever seen. Physically he is unparalleled; he has perfect posture and grace. In a sense, he is the perfect man."

She walked back to her desk and picked up the small silver picture frame. Four people sat upon an old couch with large smiles. The man was on the left. He was tall, dark red almost ruby colored hair matched Kiley's own. He wore glasses but she knew he didn't need them. He had perfect eye sight, they were used to lessen the severity of his face. Between the sharp angle of his jaw and strong features he was a man of action, anyone could see that. The glasses made him look silly, with an almost childish favorability to him. The woman drew Kiley's eyes to her, as she often did. She was tall, blonde locks that cascaded down her back like a silver silhouette. A long face and sharp jaw gave her the appearance of unquestionable confidence. She knew what she was doing, no one would doubt her. Many feared her because of her sharp gaze; eyes that cracked a whip when turned on any one individual. Kiley looked to those piercing green orbs now. This woman was a leader, she was a commander, a wife and a mother; she was Kiley's mother.

In her parents laps sat Kiley, barely two months old, and her brother who was four at the time of this picture. It was only four months after this that the community her parents ran was invaded by the United States Army. Her parents were executed for illegal genetic experimentation on the population of their community.

"My mother said she was trying to create the perfect man," she said running her fingers over the photo. "I guess someone had beaten her to it." she set down the photo and returned to her desk chair to look directly into the camera.

"Khan was breed for war," she said interlocking her fingers on the glass surface. "The perfect Solider. According to my mother she was starting to doubt her work. The population of her community was not taking kindly to her genetic tampering and many were dying in the womb. How Kahn's people managed to progress as they have is something I will find out, even if I have to start construing a few pretty threats of my own."

She turned back to the photo, her mother's gaze cutting through her as she finished her recording. "I will finish the work my parents started. This I promise you Mother, as I have always promised you."


End file.
